Drowning in Fear
by Fenrir II
Summary: Obi-wan is drowning in nightmares, but these nightmares are becoming a reality. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17.
1. Winter Sickness

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in visions, and in these vision someone calls out to him. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision   
//text// = talking through a bond 

I'm still not sure on a title, and 'drowning in fear' is all I could come up with. so..if anyone has any idea's on a title, please tell me. Also this is fresh off the keyboard, probably a bunch of mistakes. *shrugs*   
____________________________________________________________ 

**Drowning in Fear**

Obi-wan opened his eyes. A fog laid over him as he woke up. His head felt like it was about to fall off any moment, his heart pounded in his ears, and heat was rolling off him. He was sick. He brought a hand up to his face, and took a long breath before sitting up. The room spun for a little while, but soon got it under control.   
'Great, leaving for a mission, and I get sick' he thought to himself. 'I'll just have to deal with it'   
He swung his feet off the side of the bed, and slowly stood up. He didn't want to get himself into another dizzy spell. A voice came from through the door, even though it was muffled it was his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.   
"Hurry up Padawan, or you won't get breakfast!" his Master's voice relayed through the door. Without responding Obi-wan started to get dressed, catching himself on his dresser if he left like he was going to fall. He ran his fingers through his hair.   
'It's really hot in here...' he thought to himself as he pulled on his boots, again standing up slowly for avoid making himself dizzy. Walking into the living area, brought a cool blast of refreshing air, but he still couldn't help to shiver and the temperature difference. His eyes flashed to a packed bag, sitting near the entrances to their apartment. Obi-wan sat down looking at the food with great interest. Instant breakfast, it was about the only thing Qui-Gon fixed when he himself had woken up late. 

It's only took a few moments to scarf down the food, before they were on their way out. The trip to the hanger seem longer today, and Obi-wan found himself patting his forehead with the cool cloth of his cloak.   
"Obi-wan, are you feeling alright?" His Masters voice caught his attention. Where his attention had gotten to he didn't remember, but they had already loaded the craft, and were almost off planet. 

"Yes Master, I'm just feeling a little under the weather."   
"Perhaps we should drop you back at the temple...it won't take long."   
"No Master, I'll be okay." Obi-wan protested, then quickly added in. "I'm not feeling that bad"   
Qui-gon could feel through the training bond, a small layer of fog. Perhaps his padawan only had a minor cold, it was after all, that time of the standard year. He picked up a datapad, and scanned over the mission briefing again. It was going to be a simple peace talk. A smile slipped to his face. Simple. There was hardly ever a simple peace talk. Two warring parties, fighting over the land. By the time he had finished reading it, Obi-wan was fighting to stay awake. The master smiling again as his padawan's head bobbed up and down, as he kept nodding off. Finally Obi-wan was able to pull his head far enough back, that his closed eyes looked up to the ceiling. His mouth was gaping open, from having his head tipped all the way back. In a few moments he was sleeping, without a care in the world. 

Qui-Gon shuddered, as if something cold reached out to somewhere around him. He searched with the force finding nothing he let it slip from his mind, writing it off as nothing more then a mere patch of cold air. He pulled his cloak around him tighter, and leaned back to relax. But there was something that still scampered in his mind, something he couldn't pace a finger on.   


**************************   
Qui-gon sighed, and rubbed his temples. The peace talk was more like a shouting fest, with him and his padawan right in the middle of it. The session got them no where. Both parties stormed out, after about 3 hours at each others throats. Several times he heard Obi-wan through the bond, muttering something about holding them at 'saber point and making them work things out. The thought had also crossed his mind. 

"Need. Food." Obi-wan stated his main concern for the time being. 

"Let's go out. I hear there is this a wonderful cafe here in the center of town." He started toward the door, the younger Jedi quick to follow. 

It only took them 20 minutes to get to the cafe and claim a table. It was small, crowded but amazingly silent. The sun had set already on Rocher 9, and hanging in the sky were 4 out of the 7 planets that could be seen with the naked eye. 

As they waited for their food, a cold burst of air brushed by the elder Jedi. He threw out the force to find it's origin, but it slipped through his fingers. 

"Master? Is something wrong?" Obi-wan was looking at him with a tired look of concern. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." He threw out a line that he had heard his padawan say many times before. 

"Hey that's my line." He sat back in his chair. 

"Well since you haven't said it so far, I thought I would." He chuckled just before their food arrived. 

"If I say it, it's one thing. But when YOU say it Master, I get worried." Obi-wan eyed the huge plates of food. His mouth almost gapping open with delight of the stemming meal before him. 

"Close your mouth Padawan, your drooling." 

******************************************************************   
  
Once they returned, each retreated into their separate rooms. The rooms where across the hall way, from one another. Small and fit with only a bed, desk and a small refresher. The walls were simply cold steel, a few curtains hung from the ceiling. 

Qui-gon sat down on his sleep couch, and after kicking off his boots, he leaned back. The gears in his mind were turning trying to find a solution to the current problem here on Rocher 9. 

Rocher 9 was a planet split into 2 halves. One half was controlled by Cue Perrin, the other was controlled by Rii Pehr. At one time these two halves lived in silence with each other, until a Deed was found, granting the StarFlow Mountains to Rii Pehr. The problem with this is that, that area is controlled and owned by Cue Perrin. The deed however dates back to 100's of years ago, and that area under the war treaty was given to the Pehr family. Qui-gon let out a small sigh as he rubbed his temples. Such a big problem over a Mountain Range, hardly worth starting a war over, but if things remained as they were, a war might be in the future. 

He closed his eyes, pushing the current problems out of his mind. A solution would present itself within the week, he assured himself. 

A sudden chill racked his body, and the Master shot up out of bed. There was an evil surrounding him, his mind flashed back to the cold patches of air he had felt on the way here. He pushed out with the Force, trying to find the origin of it. Every time he went to grasp it, it fled from his touch, but this time it hadn't just brushed by. It was staying there, poking and taunting the Force around him. Qui-gon closed his eyes, pushing back the cold he felt through out his body. His eyes flashed open. It wasn't his body that was cold, nor was the evil surrounding him. Through his bond he could feel Obi-wan's unsteady thoughts, uneasiness, uncertainty. It took only a moment before a warning flashed though his mind, and he bolted for the door. 

****************************************************** 

(so what do you think? I mean...I am gonna keep going, no matter what. lol Don't you just love cliffhangers? *ducks from stuff being thrown* AHH don't kill me!)   



	2. Fearful Dreams

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in visions, and in these vision someone calls out to him. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision   
//text// = talking through a bond 

Ahaha! Well I'm going to try to update this fic everyday! and here is! Um...Mistakes like normal are probably in here.....fresh off the keyboard.   
____________________________________________________________ 

_Obi-wan rubbed his eyes, a fog laid over them, and no matter how many time he rubbed them, the fog returned. He was back at the Temple, walking the long halls, people walked past. It was strange, he wasn't quite sure why, but everyone's face were a blur, and there was no sound. Obi-wan pulled his cloak tightly around him. It was cold, so very cold here. There was something else, something moving around him. It went unseen, brushing against him, surrounding him, drowning him.___

_A whisper came sweeping to his ears. He couldn't make out what the voice had said. He twisted around looking for someone, but his mind hung in confusion. The people that were walking by him, disappeared. The halls were empty. With the Force, Obi-wan felt around, but to his surprise he felt nothing. He couldn't feel the Force.___

_Fog crept in from around the corners of the Temple halls. His eyes darted to keep up with something that seemed to swim in the thick fog. Quickly his hand flew to the hilt of his 'saber, and when he felt nothing he looked down. His lightsaber wasn't there. Suddenly he fell to his knees, as the Force came rushing back to him. Within the Fog he could make out forms. Human Forms, but they too were falling to their knees. He wanted to yell out to them, but something kept stopping him. There again, in the corner of his eye he saw something swimming in the fog. Slowly he got to his feet, taking a step toward the humans on their knees. All were cloaked in Jedi robes. As Obi-wan reached down to help one, he was met by a black and twisted face. Unseeing eyes, looked at him, and wept. They wept not tears....but blood, and as they did the flesh under their eyes began to oz and slide off.___

_If Obi-wan could of screamed, he certainly would have. Startled he jerked back, loosing his footing, he fell, landing hard on his back. His heart was pounding, rocking the walls, his breathing ragged. And from the corner of his eye, the something that had been moving in the fog, stopped. He propped himself up on his hands, slowly looking in it's direction.___

_".....afraid...."_

******************************************************* 

Qui-gon was out of his room in no time flat. And as he crossed the hall way, the dark feeling grew with every step. He tried to palm Obi-wan's door open, but in his hurry, his thick fingers fumbled. Forcing himself to calm down, he finally pressed the correct keys, and the hatch slid open. A frigid blast of air hit Qui-gon. A gasp fought it's way through the Jedi Master. Obi-wan's room was freezing. He took a step it, and let out his breath. The moisture in his breath became visible, as soon as it hit the cold air. His eyes locked onto his padawan's body huddled under the covers. As he ran to Ob-wan's side, he saw that the youth was sleeping. Beads of sweat hung to the boy's brow, and a few times he jerked in sleep. 

Qui-gon started to shiver, suddenly it seemed a whole lot colder then it was, and the air became thin, forcing Qui-gon to take more breathes, forcing the heat out of his lungs. 

//Obi-wan?// 

********************************************************* 

_" What?" Obi-wan startled himself as he spoke. He had expected the word to be kept a bay, like everything else he had tried to say.___

_"...afraid.....fear...afraid..." The voice was not human, nor remotely human. Obi-wan didn't want to see the face of what was speaking. He wasn't sure he even wanted to talk to it.___

_"...pain....fear....afraid...light...." The figure began to move in the fog again. From the outline, Obi-wan could guess it was probably around 3 to 4 feet tall, and slender. It was hunched over, and the frame he could tell was small.___

_"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Obi-wan was still propped up on his hand, slowly moving his feet closer to him.___

_"Obi-wan?" His master's voiced echoed through out the halls. Obi-wan shot a look around, as Qui-gons voice bounced off the walls.___

_"..Answer him not! Darkness!!" The creature stepped to the edge of the Fog, but did not remove itself from it's embrace. Obi-wan shot a look at it, his eyes squinting to catch a better look. It wasn't making very much sense.___

_"I don't...understand." Obi-wan said again. By this time he had his feet under him and as slowly starting to stand. He could still making out the kneeling Jedi in the Hazy.___

_"Darkness!! Light...afraid...." The creature leaped forward from the fog toward Obi-wan. Landing in a hunched over position at Obi-wan's feet. Obi-wan jumped backwards, but was stopped by a wall, and the small creature grabbed at the young Jedi's robes, repeating nonsense.___

_The creature was a dark gray color. It's eyes, overly huge for it's head, blazing a light green. The hands that grabbed at his clothes were oversized, as well as it's feet. It's ears were large human shaped ears, and thin white hair hung from the back of it's balding head.___

_"Paaaain...afraid....afraid...afraid....AFRAID!" it hissed as the large hands caught hold of Obi-wan's padawan braid and pulled down harshly on it. Obi-wan couldn't help but be dragged downward from the yank. His eyes were wide as he could feel fear coming from this creature. He wrinkled his nose up from it's smell. Like rotting flesh, and bone burned inside his nostrils. Suddenly the creature turned deadly silent. It stopped tugging on the youths braid and clothes, but it cocked a head, it's huge eyes staring down the hallway.___

_Obi-wan turned an eye down the hallway as well. He could feel it. Something terrible. Slowly his head turned to turn his full attention at the hall. He strained his ears, and was rewarded by a faint clicking sound. Chains. It sounded like chains hitting against each other. And there was something else. His eyes went out of focus as he tried to hear. He could hear breathing, but it was not his, nor the creature who was standing in front of him. The breathing stopped for a moment, then resumed.___

_"Coming....." The creature whispered lightly into the air and tightened the grip on Obi-wan's robes. He could feel the fear coming from it, washing over him like a tide. "..it's coming...Run...away...runaway....runaway! runaway! run! run!" and with that it let go and ran into the fog, away from the noise. Obi-wan turned a head to watch it run away for a moment, as it disappeared into the fog, he could still hear it hissing 'run'___

_He wanted to. He wanted to run so badly, but it was if his feet were glued to the floor. A snarl came from down the hallway, and his feet became unglued. He whipped around to face what ever sort of thing was coming down these halls. His body trembled, as the snarling grew louder, and louder. He clenched his teeth resisting the urge to clamp his hands over his ears. The snarls roared through out the hallways, and then it stopped.___

_Silence grew just as loud as the snarls had been, and Obi-wan tried to pier into the dark fog. His squinted eyes suddenly grew wider as a low snarl came from directly behind him. His lips parted slightly, and his eyes brows arched in an unknown fear. Hot breathes were pulsing the back of his neck. What ever had been coming down the hall was no directly behind him. Something wet and warm dripped on his neck. He was afraid to turn around, but slowly his eyes started to turn, his head followed. A scream tore through his throat when his eyes beheld the sight.___

Qui-gon jumped when Obi-wan's horrified scream filled the room. He had been trying to wake him up for a small while. When he looked at the boy's face again, terrified eyes looked up at him, and his padawan seemed to be holding his breath. 

"I'm here....everything is going to be just fine." he tried to assure himself more then anything. A heavy breath released from Obi-wans lungs, and he began to breath again, just short of panting. 

"What was it you saw?" Qui-gon brushed a few strands of Obi-wan's matted ginger hair from his forehead. He sent reassuring waves to his padawan through the bond. As he pressed his hand to the youths forehead, he could feel the boy had a raging fever. But something else caught his attention. The feeling of darkness was gone. And the moment Obi-wan woke up, the room returned to the normal temperature. 

"bad dream....just a bad dream..." Obi-wan told his master between his breathes, trying to calm himself down. 

"You're burning up." Qui-gon got up from the side of the bed and walked to the refresher. After a few moments he returned with a cold rag and placed it on the boy's forehead. He kept his hand there for a moment, sending warm feelings through their bond. 

//Rest// Qui-gon commanded, Obi-wan quickly obeyed. Once Qui-gon felt Obi-wan slip into dreamless sleep, he took himself away from the bed. Moving over to a comm, he called for a doctor. The Jedi Master quickly went back to his room and grab a datapad, as well as a few other things he needed to study for the negotiations. With a few thing in hand, Qui-gon went back to Obi-wan's rooms, pulling up the chair from the desk to the bedside. There he could keep an eye on Obi-wan's condition as he waiting for the doctor. 

But something bothered him. In the back of his mind, he couldn't quite figure out. The feeling of the darkness, and the cold. Why where they there? Why had it disappeared when Obi-wan woke up? He would have to keep his guard up, but he didn't know why. Perhaps the feelings of evil and cold had been created by Obi-wan, and he was projecting his nightmare. He shook his head, and started to read the datapad. It was still to early to answer the questions of what had happen. He would have to wait for Obi-wan to make the first move. 

As he cast his thoughts elsewhere, he thought he could hear a light clicking noise come from hallway, pass and fade. 

_____________________________________________________________   


(I can be so evil! lol at least I didn't leave it at a cliffhangar. ^_^)   



	3. Waking Hours

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in visions, and in these vision someone calls out to him. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision   
//text// = talking through a bond 

Well I'm sorta happy with this part, but not really. I was having a bit of a block, and I've been trying to write all day, but other things are getting in the way. I know where I want to take this...the problem is getting there! But I'm not giving up!   
____________________________________________________________ 

Although Qui-gon spent the whole night up right in a chair, he felt extremely refreshed, and well rested. The doctor had come a few moments after Qui-gon had called. Obi-wan was to stay inside his bedroom for the remainder of the mission, unless otherwise he would have to wear a breathing mask. The doctor had never quite seen this virus before on this world, and was afraid of the impact it might have on the locals. Obi-wan was woken up to be told the news, as well as told to rest for the day by his Master. If he started to feel better he was allowed to join the negotiations, provided he wear the mask. 

Now Qui-gon was sitting in the middle of another shouting fest. Nothing he tried was working, and he had about had it with both of them. Without his Padawan there beside him, there was really nothing holding him back from loosing his temper, which he promptly did. 

"SILENCE! Both of YOU!" Qui-gons voice thundered, and both men fell silent in a heart beat. Taking a deep breath he released his anger into the Force. 

"I understand that both of you wish to own the StarFlow mountains. If one of you controls it, then that denies the other access to it." His voice was calm, clear, and cool, almost as if his sudden out burst hadn't taken place. "Therefore, I propose that the StarFlow Mountains be neutral territory, shared by both parties, in which any plans to build, produce, or take resources from or in StarFlow, be agreed upon both parties." Qui-gon looked in both directions, to see their reactions. 

"I believe that just might solve our problem...but I will need to discuss it with my advisors in private..." Rii Pehr was the first to speak up. He was a reasonable man, and only wished access to the StarFlow. The StarFlow mountains, were in myth the Gods Mountains. Today they were still respected by the people of Rocher 9. 

Qui-gon looked back over to Cue Perrin, who was looking particularly unhappy at the moment. There was something not right about the man, as if he had something to hide, if the area was shared. Perhaps it was just Cue's nature to be reserved about matters. 

"I suggest that both parties take sometime to come up with terms, and speak with advisors. We will continue in 5 days from now." Qui-gon stood, and Rii departed with a smile and a bow. Cue simply remained seated, his vivid eyes set on the Jedi Master. 

"Something you wish to say High Lord Perrin?" 

Cue remained silent for a little while longer. "I understand your padawan is ill, I hope he feels better soon." For some reason that isn't what Qui-gon thought was on Cue's mind, nor what he was really going to say. 

"I'll relay that to him." He gave a false smile, and started to leave the conference room. He did not like Cue for some odd reason, is was just something about the man that didn't seem right. As he left he could hear Cue push back his chair and fall in step behind him. They parted ways down separate halls, he could feel Obi-wan's mind brush up against his. 

//Obi-wan? do you need something?//   
//No. Is the session through for today?//   
//Yes, How do you feel?// Qui-gon could feel the hazy in Obi-wan's mind through the bond.   
//Better.//   
//Go back to your room, I will be there shortly//   
//Yes, Master// 

Obi-wan sighed. He had really struggled to work up the strength to leave his room, and how it was all for nothing. Turning around, his hand slid along the wall for support. Every time he made sudden actions he felt as if he was going to fall. As he neared his room he had to stop and rest, the mask he had over his nose and mouth didn't help cool his heated body. He in took a deep breath, searching the Force to aid in cooling the fever raging his body. A faint but near clinking sounded from just down the hallway. His ears perked up, as he took another breath and held it, just listening. Where had he heard that before, it sounded like...like... 

_"....afraid..."_

His eyes grew wide when it dawned on him. Chains, and the sound was growing louder. Obi-wan tried not to breathe, but he suddenly started gasping for breaths, when he heard a low rumbling snarl. His body began to tremble, and the heat left his body. It was growing colder. 

_"It's coming...Run! Runaway!"_

"Yes...run..." He was agreeing with the creature from his dream's advice. He had not ran last time, and he did not wish to confront it again. Removing his eyes from the hallway, Obi-wan turned violently around to run. That is when he smashed into something larger then himself. Obi-wan tumbled to the ground, crossing his arms in front of him, with a faint cry. 

Qui-gon was confused by his young charges action. He couldn't make out what Obi-wan had said, the mask muffling his speech. He was about to call out to him when Obi-wan turned, and ran smack into him. The force of it caused the Master to stumble backwards, and when he calmed himself, he could feel Obi-wan's fear. 'He's afraid? of what?' the Jedi Master thought to himself, as he caught sight of the boy on the floor, his arms up to protect him, but he could tell his eyes were squeezed shut. 

"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon reached down to him, then kneeled next to him. "Obi-wan?" 

"It's.... coming..." Obi-wan's voice trembled just as bad as his body did.   
"What's coming? What's coming, Obi-wan?" He wrapped his arms around his padawan's body.   
Obi-wan finally took the time to open his eyes, and from what little he could see from being wrapped up in his master's robe, he saw nothing of the thing that made the horrible snarls. He strained his ears listening for it, but heard only his heartbeat.   
"You didn't hear it?" He finally asked his Master, trying to calm himself down. He was sure his master was felt the fear coming from him, and he quickly tried to hide it.   
"Hear what, Padawan? There's nothing here..." Qui-gon rubbed a soothing hand on the boys back, feeling heat just rolling off of him. Obi-wan gave a nervous chuckle. "probably just my feverish mind playing tricks on me" he managed to croak out. With fear no longer driving him, he was just to tired to move on his own. His Master picked up on this, and quickly picked him up. Halfway glad that they were only a few feet from Obi-wan's room, Qui-gon found that Obi-wan had gotten heavier, over the years, and carrying him was no easy task. 

Once inside the room, Qui-gon laid obi-wan back into bed. Obi-wan clung to his robes for a moment, and after taking a deep breath he removed himself. 'stop acting like a child....it's not very becoming of a Jedi.' Obi-wan scorned himself, as he rested into the pillow. His master reached and removed the mask from his face, and allowed himself a smile when he saw the red ring running over the bridge of his nose, down his cheeks, and under his chin. He set the mask on the desk and started to stroke the youths short hair. "Rest. Everything is okay. You have plenty of time to get better, just rest." He could feel a bit of uneasiness with in Obi-wan. It was if he was afraid of sleeping.   
//Sleep.// He gave Obi-wan a Force command, and the boy fell almost immediately into a dreamless sleep. 

_____________________________________________________________   


(I might not update it this weekend - 1/12/02 - that weekend. I'll be pretty busy but I will be writting! just not uploading. Until Sunday night. So just keep on your toes! )   



	4. Desperate Cries

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in visions, and in these vision someone calls out to him. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision   
//text// = talking through a bond 

Sorry everyone for not updating it when I thought I was going to. lol I got really busy, and I just didn't have the time to type it up. But here it is now! This part goes out to: Mourning Star, Lou, Santora, Obi, Nathalie, Brandon T. C, and dark vampire. Enjoy!   
____________________________________________________________ 

Cue paced his room, with each step he tried to find someway to keep Rii from having access to the StarFlow.   
"My lord, why not just tell the Jedi?" It was warrior who spoke up, trying to stop the High Lord's pacing. Cue stopped for a moment and looked at his Bodyguard. He had never gone anywhere without Brett. Brett was an extremely well built man, towering above most people. His face and hair were all well kept, even his uniform and weapons all received tender care.   
"It is tempting, however not wise. If we do, then we place ourselves at great risk." Cue resumed his pacing, and Brett his observation. "We might have to take extreme measures to keep the StarFlow in our hands." he related as he completed a turn, his eyes watching the floor in front of him.   
"Extreme measures?"   
"If we killed High Lord Pehr now, the blame will be on my head. Perhaps we need something to persuade the Jedi Master in our favor...." Cue spilled out the words in a smooth fashion, and stopped his pacing.   
"you mean the boy that is with him?" Brett tried to figure out just what the High Lord wanted done.   
"Perhaps....yes...that will do quite nicely..." After a bit of thought, he rubbed his hands together. 

*******************************************************8 

The next day, Qui-gon stood watching Obi-wan doing his katas. The padawan was only doing the low levels, by his masters request that he should not push himself. It was only those lovely blue-gray eyes that allowed Obi-wan to even be out of bed. The Jedi Master fell victim of that pleading look that Obi-wan used from time to time. The doctor had come earlier this morning to report the good news that, whatever was making Obi-wan sick had no chance of spreading to other people, therefore he would no longer have to wear the breathing mask. That was more then welcome to Obi-wan's ears, the mask had been extremely tight, and made his skin itch. 

The boy stopped in the middle of a move, and brought his hands up to his mouth in a fit of coughs. He shut his lightsaber off as he kept on coughing. Qui-gon had to swallow the urge to float over his padawan like a mother hen. After a few moments, the coughing stopped and he ignited his lightsaber again. 

"Obi-wan?" The Masters voice was cool, showing none of the concern he was feeling.   
"Yes, Master?" The two words nearly threw him into another coughing spell, but he fought to keep from it.   
"That is enough for today. Go back to your room and rest."   
Obi-wan had to stifle his whine. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, or feeling feverish. It was the mere fact that he might fall asleep. Might have that nightmare. Every time he nodded off, it was the same thing. The sound of chains, the snarls, the smell of rotting flesh. But it wasn't just that he might fall asleep, it was also being in that room, in that hallway that frightened him. Twice since he had fallen ill had he heard the same things, only he was awake when he heard them. His Master had told him that it was probably caused by the sickness, and that there was nothing to worry about.   
"Padawan? Did you hear me?" Qui-gons question startled him back to reality.   
"Yes.....Master" His answer came slowly and almost silently. Again he shut off the 'saber and started to retrieve his cloak.   
"High Lord Perrin has asked me to join him on a short visit to the StarFlow. I will be leaving in a few hours, and we should be back sometime tomorrow morning..."Qui-gons brows knitted together when his padawan turned that frightful gaze toward him.   
"I'm to stay here then?" Obi-wan's voice was suddenly empty, but there was something else in the boys voice that caught the Master off guard.   
"Yes. I will only be gone for 7 hours."   
"Can't I go with you?"   
"No, you may not."   
"I want to go WITH you!" He whipped around to face his Master fully, his lips pressed in a thin line.   
"Your not in the best of health, also if something happens, I need you here to protect High Lord Pehr." Qui-gon stone mask hid the bewilderment well.   
"No, I'm going with you." Obi-wan tried to keep his voice from sounding desperate, with little success.   
"Padawan! You WILL stay here." The stern mastery of his voice did not go challenged this time by his apprentice. "Now go back to your room and rest. Is that clear?"   
No answer came from Obi-wan, but his gaze was lowered to the floor.   
"Is that CLEAR?" Qui-gon hated that he had to be so stern with him while he was so sick. Something was upsetting him, but Obi-wan hadn't acted any differently before now.   
"yes...master." It came so quietly, it would of been shattered if answered any quieter. 

********************************************************** 

Obi-wan sat at the desk in his room. It had been over 2 hours since his Master had left with High Lord Perrin. And for those two hours, he did exactly what he was doing when his Master sent him to his room. Sitting at the desk, trying to focus on his studies he brought with him. His eyelids hung low, trying to read the chapter on the datapad was getting tiresome, but he would not allow himself to fall asleep. 

_Chains....clinking together...._

Obi-wan opened his eyes. His arms were folded beneath his head, and hunched over on the desk. His heart was pounding, but he didn't know why. A faint noise came from the hall way. 

_Chains_. 

His eyes grew wider, but he did not move from his spot. The sound grew louder, and then abruptly stopped. The silence was nerve wracking for Obi-wan. An arm reached down to his belt, feeling for his lightsaber, only to find it not there. A frown slowly came to his lips. He had thrown it on the bed when he first came back to his room. 

The door swooshed open, and Obi-wan jumped from his chair, throwing out his hand to call his 'saber. But there it remained on the bed, unmoving, disregarded by it's owner. His wide eyes flew to the door, only to find no one there, the hatch was still open. Flying around the room, his eyes searched for the terror that he knew was there. Perhaps it was finding nothing that made him even more afraid. As his eyes kept searching, he took a step closer to his bed. Then one more. 

Something didn't sound right. His footstep sounded....different. As if he was walking in a puddle of water. Lowering his gaze to the floor around him. Shiny scarlet pools were on the floor. His breath caught in his throat, he tried to draw another, but it failed. He tore his gaze away from the bloody floor and up to the ceiling, his eyes tightly closed.   
"A nightmare...a nightmare.." Something warm dripped on his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes, in his view the ceiling. Before him a body was hanging from the ceiling, with little flesh left on the bone. Sticky matter glued the remains on the ceiling, the stomach had been ripped open, and the entrails were also stuck to the ceiling. The face was partly missing, it's mouth gaping wide, the eyelids torn away, left the unseeing eyes a constant look of terror. 

Obi-wan fell backwards, tumbling over the chair, and landing in one of the pools of blood. It soaked into robes, and suddenly the room became cooler. There was that sound again. The sound of chains started to come from all the hallway again. As he scrambled to get up and too the bed, he slipped and fell again. It soon became clear that this was no nightmare....This was nothing like in his dreams. He could feel the warm blood soaking his clothes, feel the ache in his bones as the temperature grew colder. But there was one major difference. There was no Fog. Every time he had been dreaming the hallways were always heavy with fog. This was not. 

He fought to get to his feet again, trying not to slip of the puddles of blood. He had to close that door. He had too. The clinking was getting louder, and soon the snarls joined in.   
'Force no! I've got to run!' His bloody hands tried to slap the hatch shut, but with his hands being so slippery he couldn't close it. 

"CLOSE DAMN YOU!" He slammed his hand against the panel, wishing for it to close. The snarls were thundering in his ears, and the rings of the chains were just outside the door. He had to run. He had no other choice. The door would not close, and he would have no chance of getting away if he was trapped here. His hands grabbed the frame of the hatch and he threw himself forward out into the hallway. Something grabbed a hold of him, tightly around the shoulders. 

"NOOOOO!" He screamed a plea, then jerked his head backwards in an attempt to get away. The back of his skull came in contact with something, and the arms that were holding him promptly let go. With his opening Obi-wan busted down the hallway, not wishing to look back. He knew it was following him, knew it wouldn't give up following him. He knew there was no where to hide, all he could do is run. And run he did. 

_____________________________________________________________   


(LOL I left it on another cliffhanger. I'm so bad at doing that! Um...if you think what just happen was scary...raise your hand...as well as close your eyes and clover your ears....cuz you haven't seen NOTHING yet. *evil laughter* )   



	5. Bloody Gardens

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in nightmares, but these nightmares are becoming a reality. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision   
//text// = talking through a bond 

Well here it is!! there's not much, but it should make you wonder about what is REALLY going on! ^_^ AHAHAHA anyway...this is going out to: KenobisGirl, shen panda, ewan's girl, Nathalie, and dark vampire!   
____________________________________________________________ 

Qui-gon stumbled backwards, his hands clasping his now bloody nose. His eyes watered, making his vision blurry, as he watched Obi-wan run down the hallway, and disappear down one of the many hallways. They had cut the trip 3 hours short, after Qui-gon did all but threaten High Lord Perrin to go back. The man oddly was relentless to go back so soon, and many times it was if Cue wished to tell the Jedi Master something. He had felt a surge through the bond, and it did not sit well with the Jedi Master. The surge was absolute terror. Now Qui-gon understood what was behind Obi-wan's voice. Betrayal. His heart sank to his stomach as he started to follow his apprentice. He had betrayed Obi-wan. A Master was suppose to protect his padawan. He had left him when Obi-wan needed him the most. 

"Master Jedi!" Rii ran after Qui-gon, who was chasing after his charge. He had no chance of catching up to the Jedi's speed, his steps slowed, then came to a stop.   
"Guard!" Rii called down the hall to one of the posted guards.   
"Yes m'lord?" The young guard came running up.   
"Escort me to the Gardens."   
"As you wish, m'lord." The guard saluted, and fell in step behind High Lord Pehr. 

Obi-wan found himself in the gardens. He wasn't sure how he got there with all the turns he had taken down hallways unknown to him. Once there he stopped running. He felt safe here. It reminded him of the Temple. Strangely enough it was laid out almost like the Temple Gardens. He found a spot hidden from the main path, and there he tried to calm himself down. He could no longer hear the chain or the snarls, but that lifeless gaze stayed with him. As the imaged flashed in his head again, he dropped to the soft grass below him. Bringing his knees to his chest, his head bowed, trying to quite the sobs that were trying to escape him.   
  
A hand was placed on top of one of his folded arms. The skin was clammy, yet heat sprung from it. It softly squeezed then let go.   
"...no cry...." The voice was a soft, warm whisper. Obi-wan raised his head just a little, already knowing what he was going to see. The small gray creature was squatted down before him, it's big green eyes reflecting the planets light in the dark gardens. Though not verbally crying, tears were streaming down Obi-wan's face. He did not flinch when the creature reached up with one of it's over sized fingers and brushed at the wet cheek.   
"..tears.....afraid..." It's voice was thick with sadness, grief. At time the young Jedi could hear an almost human voice from it, but it quickly was covered by the rough hisses, when it tried to speak.   
"Do you have a name?"   
"....allith..." the name came slow, almost as if the creature had forgotten it.   
"Thank you, Allith." It was a small whisper and was all Obi-wan could manage to say. His Master had left him. Qui-gon knew just how scared he was. Didn't he? Couldn't he feel his fear? His eyes dropped from the huge green orbs and back to the grass at his feet.   
"..not alone....I with..." A hand patted the top of Obi-wans foot. The boy gave a sad smile, but soon the smile faded. 

It was coming. 

Unlike before, there were no sounds of chains, no snarls, but that feeling of a cold darkness bit into him. The creature cowered down, rounding it's shoulder, it's neck stretched out to see past a boulder that was blocking the view to the main path.   
"Hide...Hide.." it's hand waved in front of the boys face, as it whispered for him be safe.   
Obi-wan did not want to go, and so he did not move.   
"Goooo...run..hide!" It hissed again, begging with the Jedi padawan. There was worry in Allith's eyes, and he could feel it's spirit begging him to go, pleading with him to run. Slowly Obi-wan got to his feet, and Allith, the creature bolted through the bushes, making a lot of noise as it went about it's way. Obi-wan, on the other hand, ran the other way as Allith tried to draw the evil away, but what the little creature had in mind, didn't go as it had wanted. A strong grip clasped on to Obi-wan's arms, causing him to cry out. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground and the grip on his arm's tightened, threatening to break his arms. Hot breaths pulsed down his neck, and a stench filled his nose. The smell was so strong, it caused him to gasp for air, until his world faded into darkness. 

Qui-gon ran down another hallway. He was sure Obi-wan had come this way. His fear left a trail that any force sensitive could pick up on. The Master tried and tried again to contact his padawan through the bond they shared, but he was only answered by screams, and cries for help from his apprentice's mind. He turned the corner, where he entered the Garden. Walking the path, he soon came upon something he would of rather not of seen. Rii Pehr's arms where wrapped around Obi-wan, supporting the youths weight. There was blood splattered across Rii's face, and clothes, as well as Blood on Obi-wan's tunic. The blood belonged to a guard, who was now in pieces, limbs scattered the ground, droplets of blood gathered on leaves and blades of grass. Quickly he ran up to Rii, taking his Padawan from him.   
"What happened here?!" Qui-gon's calm voice did not reveal the horror that was washing over him.   
"After you ran off, I called one of my guards to help me look for your apprentice, and when we..." Rii's voice cracked as he heaved his lungs with air.   
"...when we found him...he just through his hands out and....and.." The High Lord motioned to the parts of the guard.   
'no...Obi-wan wouldn't of done that....He couldn't of done this..' He looked down at the youths face, the dull throb of his nose reminded him of what just took place a few moment's earlier.   
"Are you alright?" Qui-gon shifted Obi-wan in his arms, while looking at the High Lord.   
"I'm okay.." The young rulers voice trembled slightly, but soon a glare came to his face as Cue Perrin showed up.   
"What's going on?!" Perrin's voice bellowed, as he, Brett and another guard came to stop near them. Perrin's eyes flickered to the dead guard, and almost immediately he was over come by sickness. His hand flew to his mouth, as he tried to keep the content of his food down.   
"By the gods...." Cue uttered, then looked at Rii. His eyes narrowed, but did not go beyond that. 

Qui-gon hadn't missed it. Rii started back with almost a smug look on his face, while Cue called for people to come seal off the Garden's.   
"I'm taking my padawan back to his room....I need to see if I find out what happened." He coolly stated, not waiting for either of the High Lords reply. 

As he trudged the hallways, a faint patter kept following him. Qui-gon turned down another hallway, and pushed out with the Force, but found nothing. It took longer to get back to Obi-wan's room. The hatch was still open when he returned, and after he entered he closed it. Nothing was amiss in the boys room, only the chair next to the desk had fallen. Carefully he laid Obi-wan down, and started to remove the bloodstained robes. He was about to turn away when deep bruises on his padawan's arms caught his keen eyes. Leaning close to examine them he finds them to be strangely claw like. He makes a note to have that looked at, and as well as inform the Jedi Council of the current events. 

The Jedi Master groaned. How would he tell the Council? As he took another step, his foot hit against something on the floor. Looking down he finds a datapad, and he bends down to pick it up. As he stands back up he notices a reflection in the black screen. Slowly he raises his gaze to the ceiling, finding a brownish stain painting the white ceiling. He had never noticed that before, true he did not exactly study the ceiling before either, but surly it would of caught his attention. Pain explodes through his nose as he sneezes. It was going to be a big black spot by tomorrow morning, and swollen. Placing the bloody robes in the bath room, Qui-gon soaks a wash towel in a small washing bowl. Once back to the bedside, he sits down slowly and carefully, and starts to wash the blood from Obi-wans face and hair. 

Things would be explained later. He was sure that Obi-wan would never do harm another living being. The thought the guards body torn and ripped like that, only defends his apprentices image even more. If Obi-wan had used the Force to do that, he would of felt the surge of power. But he felt nothing. He left his mind to wonder, never noticing the pair of large green eyes that watched the scene from the small windows. 

_____________________________________________________________   


(welp not cliffhanger this time!! So what you guys think? WHo's the real bad guy?!?! MUAHAHAHAH!! *runs off with a box of cookies* )   



	6. Scarlet Handprints

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in nightmares, but these nightmares are becoming a reality. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision   
//text// = talking through a bond 

First off I want to say how sorry I am, about slipping from different tenses. I'm normally tired when I write these so I don't tend to read them back over. Later on, my gf will beta them, and I'll upload the corrected chapters. SOrry this chapter is so short. I was having to strain by brain. As for it being NC-17, it's mainly for the Gore....trust me it is going to get much worse...^_^   
____________________________________________________________ 

_Obi-wan walked those halls again. Strangely there had been no snarls, no chains, and most of all, no one. It was so unlike the nightmares he had been having. He could feel the Force warming him, and comforting him. Slowly he turned down a hall, walking the way to his shared apartment with his Master. He stopped just before the door, his hand palming the controls. With a hiss, it slid open. Obi-wan had expected to see the apartment filled with bodies. But no such sight appeared._

Qui-gon sighed lightly, as answered the comm link. Obi-wan had showed no change, nor any signs that he might wake. He had tried to hard to reach his padawan through the link, but found it silent in response.   
"Jinn." He spoke into the link, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
"Master Jedi, I wish to speak to you in private. It's very urgent." The voice belonged to Cue Perrin.   
Qui-gon's thick brow twitched. The High Lord was nervous about something, there was also fear hidden behind the well trained voice.   
"Very well, when?"   
"Please come to my quarters right away!"   
"On my way." He clicked off his end of the comm, taking one more look at his Padawan. Quickly, he sent a force suggestion to the youth, to make sure he wouldn't wake up in his absents. With one more look around the room, he left, making his way through the halls as quickly as possible. He didn't like the idea of leaving Obi-wan alone, he didn't want to leave him alone anymore. But it could not be helped. 

After a short time he arrived at the High Lord's room. Ringing the chime, he waited. And waited. And waited. He rung it again, then tried to hail the Lord through the comm. There was no answer. He palmed the control panel, but the door did not open. Using the Force, he unlocked the door. When it slid open, he was beholding a sight that he had already seen once already.   
"Oh...Force." He turned his head, away from the blood soaked room. Cue's Head was near the door, his eyes lids ripped from his face. He reached over and closed the hatch, then fished for his comm link.   
"This is Qui-gon Jinn. High Lord Cue is dead."   


_Chains._   
Obi-wans eyes fluttered open. Slowly he sat up, pushing himself to the side of the bed. In his mind he was still with in the Temple halls. However he was far from sleepwalking. He could feel his Masters Force signature, it felt so warm, and caring, but his master wasn't there. His bare feet sounded dull against the tiled floor. A shiver racked his body due to only being in his sleep pants. Walking ever so slowly and carefully he went to find his Master.   
_"Don't..."_   
He turned down a hallway.   
_"Don't go..."_   


It Only took a few moments for doctors, and police officials to get there. Many gagged at the sight of the High Lord's body. It was if something had ripped him from limb to limb. His organs littered the lovely tile floor, and blood was thrown every where. Qui-gon had finished giving his report to the person in charge. It had to of happen only heartbeats after he was contacted by Cue. The fear that was hidden in the High Lord's voice repeated in his head. He was afraid for his life, and what ever he was afraid of got to him first. Again his eyes swept the room as people carefully avoided the puddles of blood, then stopped on one odd looking smear. The outline was the same as the bruises on Obi-wan's arms. Looking around, he found more of the same, upon the ceiling, and the walls. 

Obi-wan stepped around what he thought were two Jedi, and he entered what he thought was his shared apartment with his Master. It didn't strike him as odd, that he had just left there to go there. As he took a few steps into the room, he realized he was stepping in something wet. He dropped his gaze to the floor, finding scarlet pools gleaming back at him. He took a sharp breath. All the images from his nightmares flashed through his mind, but it was something else that threw him into shock. There was a head not too far in front of him. The dead eyes of his Master was staring at him. 

"Blood.....there's...so much blood."   
Qui-gon attention was shattered as Obi-wan's voice came from behind him. He turned around quickly, finding his padawan in his sleep pants, his eyes wide, and in shock.   
"It's red....my...master's blood.." The youths voice was overly clam as he spoke.   
"Obi-wan?" he questioned, unsure if he heard him right.   
"My...Masters....blood. no....No..." His screams filled the air as he ran forward his arm reaching out for the severed head. Qui-gon grabbed tightly around his padawan, his cries ringing his ears. Obi-wan kept reaching, his finger tips barely brushing the cold flesh, his cries quieted down slightly. The Jedi Master, cupped Obi-wans chin in his hand, and held him back just enough to look into the terror filled eyes.   
"Look here....It's me...Qui-gon...Your Master!"   
Tears poured down those tender cheeks.   
"The blood.....There's so much blood."   
"Look at me! Just look at me, Padawan!" Those ice blue eyes normally stone cold, where brimming with tears.   
"Red blood..." The boy's eyes started into nothing, not understanding.   
"Look AT ME!! PLEASE! Just look at me, Obi-wan!" Qui-gon screamed at him, desperate to gain some sort of response.   
"M...Master's....blood..." the words had come in a broken whisper, and with it his broken sanity.   
"Oh Force...Obi-wan.....please...snap out of this!" He held his young charge tighter. All eyes were on the two, as he picked him up, and carried him from the room. One of the doctors followed him. 

It had been nearly a day. Qui-gon hadn't left Obi-wan's side. He stared into the boy's eyes. Obi-wan's eyes had been wide open since the shock, but there was nothing behind them. For all those hours he hadn't responded to anything, his empty gaze straight ahead.   
Qui-gon had called the Temple, reporting everything that had happen. This was so far out of his reach, he didn't know how he could help his padawan. The Master could only watch, knowing nothing of the nightmares, knowing nothing of what hunted him. The Temple had sent a Mind Healer, but he wouldn't arrive for another 2 days, and Qui-gon didn't know if he could stand seeing his apprentice like this anymore. He would have to wait for the Mind Healer, it was all he could do.   
_____________________________________________________________   


(Like I said...short...I've got the main path I want it to take...it's just putting stuff to fill that up in between. ~_~ I need to go to bed..)   



	7. Dangerous Hope

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in nightmares, but these nightmares are becoming a reality. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision   
//text// = talking through a bond 

Here is the next chapter. I should really be uploading more then just the two pages...but I hate it when people don't upload their fanfic for a long time, and I know how mad you can get waiting for them to upload them. SO I'm uploading so I don't get snipped or something. Have fun. and I love you guys feedback. Special thanks to: shen panda, Nathalie, dark vampire, ~Becky~, Enigma Jade, ewan's girl, and jedi7. Cora, Love you as always.   
____________________________________________________________ 

_Darkness was embracing him. And with it. Despair. His nightmare had taken him whole, he had forgotten his Jedi training, only wishing for release from this terror. And so he found that release deep within in the safety of his mind, deep where no one could get him. Safe from the hellish sound of chains and snarls. And Endless sea of black surrounded him, the only illumination, the glow of warm light that flooded a small part of the floor.___

_Obi-wan's arms folded over upon his knees, his head resting against them. He hadn't known how long he had been there. It didn't matter much to him anyway. To him, his master was dead, and to him, that was the end of his world. There was so much confusion turning around him, he didn't understand why he hadn't felt Qui-gons death through their bond. He didn't understand how it could of happen. He started to reach for that bond, trying to find the answers, hesitate placing his hand out toward the small ray of light. He knew it was futile, but he kept hoping that someone, anyone would answer his questions. But no such answer came. No one came to guide his hand. No one came_. 

Qui-gon had refused to place Obi-wan in the palaces healers wing. Instead, they received a new room, with two beds, so Qui-gon could also be in a comforting environment. Most of the work, had been brought to him these past days. Everything he did was near Obi-wan's bedside, just hoping for his Padawan to wake up. The doctor had given Qui-gon eye drops to put into the boys eyes every 30 minutes, as so not to dry out. An IV was feeding him what nutrition his body need, but the Master always called for two trays of food. Always saying that his Padawan would be hungry when he woke up. At times, he would just find himself sitting for hours by the bedside, staring at those dull eyes. They were so empty, not the bright and playful ones that normally looked back. 

"Oh My Obi-wan, my son...Please come back...come back to me..." His words were uttered so softly, as his fingers brushed against the firm, yet curving jaw line of the boy who was his padawan. He had often sent that same message, that same plead through the Master/Padawan bond, yet there was never any reply. In fact, there was nothing at all. He could not feel his apprentice through the bond, nor through the Force. It was almost as if he was dead, dead to the world, and dead to the Force. 

"Master Jinn?" 

He pulled himself away from those dormant eyes, and turned his attention to the person who had spoken to him. Navari Zhu stood in the hatch way, slowly approaching him. Zhu's dark brown cloak was draped around his slender form. 

"Healer Zhu." Qui-gon moved to greet the Jedi Healer. Although his voice did not betray the hope that was now flying, his eye told all. The ice blue was melting under the gentle waves of hope that had all but awoken the unconscious padawan. The Healer dropped his small bag at the foot of the bed, moving to look at the youth. 

"The Temple informed me...but...I had no Idea...." Zhu brushed his hand across the boys forehead. He had often treated Obi-wan's injuries at the Temple, and at times Obi-wan had been like a younger brother. Perhaps that is why the Council had sent him. 

"He hasn't shown any reactions at all. I've called out to him, but he doesn't respond." The Master shifted his weight from foot to foot, relating details to the Mind Healer. "I should of seen this..." A tight fist balled up as the small amount of self hatred came into play. 

"Seen what?" Zhu kept on with an outward examination. Holding his hands in front of his eyes, making absolute sure nothing had been over looked. 

"Seen this! He was feeling sick when we started this mission, and then the bad dreams. His fever was flaring, he could barely walk. He started hearing things that no one else heard, always had this fearful look in his eyes. I don't know what happen but he was afraid of something he nearly broke my nose, perhaps even killed a guard out of fear. He had woken up even after I gave him a Force suggestion, walked to Cue Perrin's room...and..." The Masters anger slowly turned into a somber tone. Zhu had kept silent, awaiting for Qui-gon to finish. It took a few moments before he could grab a hold of his emotion and continue. "He walked in while the investigation was going on, and he just....the look in his eyes....he was so terrified. He kept rambling about 'his masters blood'. He though the Cue's murder had been my own. Force Navari...I was standing right there in front of him." He had to let go again, trying to calm himself. 

"He's been like this since then?"   
"Yes." It was all he was able to answer.   
"He's shut himself away...deep within his mind." Zhu's heart had sunk, the moment that had been made clear. He was going to have to go into Obi-wan's mind, which was not exactly the safest thing to do. There was a great risk of death for the one going into the unconscious mind of another. A bigger risk, that he himself would not wake from the unconscious state.   
"Can you help him?"   
"Yes. I'm going to have to go inside his mind. and persuade him to come back. I'll start as soon as the Doctor arrives." Again he brushed his fingers over Obi-wan's forehead, probing with the Force for anything he might of missed the first time. 

The next few moments were spent in complete silence, the Healer readying himself for the task at hand, and Qui-gon slowly growing anxious to have his Padawan returned to him. The hatch swooshed open, entering the doctor and Rii Pehr beside him.   
"You may start...but I do not advise it. I might not be Force sensitive but I know going into an unconscious mind is very dangerous." The doctors old voice croaked when he spoke.   
"Noted, but that doesn't change a thing. I'm going to help him. No matter what it takes." Zhu finally turned to look at the elder Jedi. Through the meeting of their eyes, everything was conveyed, hopes, worries, wishes, and risks.   
"I will bring back your Padawan, Qui-gon. I will bring him back." Those emerald green eyes, set with more then just the Jedi determination. Qui-gon could only nod, caught by surprise by those stunning green eyes. Zhu turned back to face Obi-wan, sitting down at the bedside, this time placing his hand firmly over the youth's forehead. Bowing his head, he called the Force to him, to help him, guide him. For one last time, Zhu's green eyes searched Obi-wan's bluish gray ones. Slowly he shut them, falling into a trace. One that he very well may never wake up from.   


_____________________________________________________________   


(Um it's sorta short. And yeah....I'm only about 2/3 done with the story. Questions will be answered! as for the 'Who dun it?!!' question you'll just have to wait and see. Muahaha ^_^)   



	8. Sinking Sea

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in nightmares, but these nightmares are becoming a reality. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision/mind   
//text// = talking through a bond 

AHH *bows* I'm sooo sorry for just dropping off the face of the earth!! Thanks to everyone again!! Uh..I started going back through the old chapters on my computer, and I am adding details and living up the story more. But I won't upload the redone chapters until I finish this story. Don't worry the End is probably 4 or 5 more chapters away. ^_^ Plus I changed the reading to R.   
____________________________________________________________ 

It had been several minutes since Zhu had fallen into the trance. Both of his delicate hands were to the sides of Obi-wan's face, his shadow cast over into the fine curves of the youths face. Qui-gon was fighting the urge to pace, afraid in doing so he might miss something, but it did not keep his hands from fidgeting like a child. The doctor had taken up a seat , his old bones, needing a rest from his less then casual walk to the room. Behind the Jedi Master was Rii, his arms folded in front of him, back pushed against the wall, lushes purple eyes never strayed from Obi-wan's face. And unknown by all, was a set of big green eyes, hiding outside the window , blending with the finely cut bushes. 

The silence in the room was deafening, and the eldest Jedi didn't know if he could hold out the madness of worry that hung thick in the air around him. 

_Zhu quickly manifested his form in Obi-wans mind, finding it much easier then he had though to get in. There was no mental shielding holding him back, or Obi-wan in. Many times he had traveled into other peoples minds, that was what he did. He was a Mind Healer, but here, he found something new. Obi-wan was empty. There were no memories, no emotions, nor anything that were normally held in the mind. Nothing. _

_He started to descend further into the empty void, hoping, and wishing he would find a thread that would lead him to his friend. Soon the surrounding blackness hazed out, leaving Zhu surrounded by a clear dark blue liquid. There was no light, yet the thought to be water danced with the reflections of light way above the surface. He would of liked to bath in the warm light, but he had still not found Obi-wan, and much to his dislike, he would have to descend further._

Qui-gon thought he could hear the ticking of the chrono in the room, but because it wasn't like the old clocks, that was impossible. The silence had gotten to him, and he started to pace. It had been nearly 10 minutes, and Zhu hadn't even moved, nor had Obi-wan woken up. Rii's purple eyes followed the Jedi Master, his eyes held nothing in them, nor did the expression on his young face. It was a sudden gasp for Zhu, and his body lurching forward that finally brought everyone's attention back to the bed. Apparently, Zhu was still deep in his trance, as he began to convulsion, and groan, but never did his hands stray from the sides of Obi-wans face.   
"The boy's unconscious mind is trying to force the Healer's mind out." The elderly doctor spoke out, trying to put worries to rest for the time being. He had been well informed by Zhu what would happen, but even Zhu himself wasn't exactly sure what he would encounter. 

_Zhu braced himself for another blow. Torrents of water blazed by him, slamming him with an uncanny amount of force. Not wanting to fight back, for fear that he might injury Obi-wan's mind in the process, the only thing he could do was hope that it would stop._   
_"Obi-wan!! Please don't fight me!! I'm here to help you!!" he cried out, taking another blow._   
_Again the torrents of water spun around, dancing deadly close to Zhu's body. He called out to Obi-wan again, but the roar of the turning water drowned out his words. Almost as quickly as they had came, the spinning spirals disappeared, their movements gently lapping over the Healers form._   
_"Go away...." a young voice echoed from the dark edge of the shadowy waters._   
_"I'm....I'm here to help you Obi-wan..."_   
_"I don't want your help." a disowned whisper came from all directions. The whisper sounded like it came from a child._   
_"Go away." A louder voice screamed at him this time._   
_Before he could plead with Obi-wan again, the violently turning funnels of water returned, cutting into his flesh. Again the roar muted his cries._   
_Within the thundering roar of the water, Zhu could hear voice. They all belonged to obi-wan, yet they all sounded different in some way. The words that were spoken mixed with one another and their meaning lost among the rest of the voices. But there was one that seemed to be so different then the rest. Straining his ears, he could barely make it out, but once he was able to hear it, the mantra repeated separated from the rest, by a gentle, and hurting voice._   
_"please....don't leave me......don't leave me.....behind."_   
_"I'm not going to leave you!! Obi-wan!!" Zhu cried out above the noise._   
_Again the waters turned calm, however Zhu's heart was pacing at high speeds, now that he was making progress with the lost padawan. Finally he was able to trace a warm thread of familiarity,, following it, careful not to disturb the single perfect silver string, that was endangered of being cut by a single misplaced breath._   
_When the guide line ended at a wall, Zhu's hope fell, but his determination grew. He WOULD bring Obi-wan back. He promised he would, Qui-gon was counting on him to bring back his beloved padawan, his beloved son._   
_He placed his palms flat upon the wall, gently pushing on it. There was heat flowing from the wall, and he allowed himself to smile. He had found were Obi-wan was. With his hands, he searched the wall, trying to find some way in. Some crack that he could reach through and talk to Obi-wan._

Patches of a dark red started to soak through Healer Zhu's clothing, along with the sound of flesh tearing, and weak cries from Zhu himself. The doctor was at his aid in a heartbeat, but Zhu was still hanging on, trying to keep himself inside Obi-wan's mind. Qui-gon too had rushed forward, feeling useless in such a situation.   
"This is too much..." The doctor's unsteady voice hid nothing of his flood of worry. Qui-gon was about to agree when the gleam of tears came rushing to his attention. Obi-wan was crying, but he still had an empty gaze fixed on the ceiling. 

_"Obi-wan, I'm here to help you. Please can I talk to you?" Zhu spoke directly to the wall, his hands firmly pressed against the heated surface. No reply came, but soon the wall was reflecting Zhu's image. The reflection fizzled out and was replaced by another, by Obi-wan walking through the Temple halls. A hatch slide open to a room, steps were taken inside, and stopped. There was Qui-gon Jinn's body scattered about the place, thrown about like unimportant items. He could hear Obi-wan scream in a heart wrenching cry of pain._   
_"No! Obi-wan!! DON'T WATCH!! It isn't REAL!!"_   
_Without warning chain's came from out of the wall, wrapping tightly around Zhu's form, binding his arms and legs, pulling in all directions._

Back in the reality, blood began to seep from Zhu's ears, and nose. His body fought to keep from doubling over, using everything he had just to keep the link with Obi-wan's mind. Qui-gon could hear crying through the training bond, he could also hear the sound of chain's rattling, and Zhu's pleads for Obi-wan not to watch. But not to watch what? The Jedi Master was confused, wishing the bond was open more completely, but he could only understand bits and pieces that came flooding through the bond.   
"He Has to stop now!!" The doctor was reaching for Zhu, when Qui-gon knocked them away. "Not yet..." His words had been forceful and commanding.   
Rii, who seemed to be forgotten by the other two men, was still leaning against the wall, arms folded in front of him, eyes still upon Obi-wan's face. Perhaps it was just a trick of the lighting, but one could of though that his lips, were starting to form into the smallest smile. 

_____________________________________________________________   


(woooooo. *makes scary noises* uh....I had to get into the mood again to write. Hopefully I won't keep you waiting long for the next chapter. Oh yeah! I have a pic of Ewan used for my Blog now at http://kanraku.blogspot.com I edited it..and Iam sure most of you will find it....enlightening.)   



	9. Breaking Walls

Summary:: Obi-wan is drowning in nightmares, but these nightmares are becoming a reality. Will he be swallowed by darkness, or embrace the light. Obi-wan is 17.   
Disclaimer:: I don't own StarWars, I wish I did! All the Usual Characters belong to the insane George Lucas. I'm not making any money of this. 

" text " = normal/verbal talking   
' text ' = thoughts   
italics = dreams/vision/mind   
//text// = talking through a bond 

AHH *bows* I'm sooo sorry for just dropping off the face of the earth!! I have been so busy with things, like college and work. I owe you guys a LOT of story. Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that, heres just to get you off the cliffhanger. It's not much but the next chapter is underway.   
______________________________________________________________

_Zhu did know how much longer he could resist the pulling of the chains. Under his tunic his muscles were starting to rip under the stress, he could feel his body starting to be ripped apart at the seams._   
_"Obi-wan!! Please!!"_   
_A sickening pop was followed by an agonizing scream._

A cry ripped through the air, rattling the nerves of the Jedi Master. The doctor placed a hand on the Healers shoulder.   
"This is TOO MUCH!" He quickly thumbed for his comm link, dispatching his aids to come to him at once with just about everything they could carry. The Doctor was practically glaring at Qui-gon, but the Master had no reason to notice. 

_Zhu was running out of time. He had to get to Obi-wan now.___

_But the chains did not relent. Every time he resisted they pulled harder, causing his muscle to rip and shred. He didn't want to fight back, or he might seriously injure the boy, but he had no choice now.___

_The healer closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax, he called the Force to him, allowing it to wrap around him. Slowly the chain began to give. Link by link it started to come undone, until the metal shattered.___

_Zhu fell into a heap on the endless black flooring. Upon hitting the ground, the wall that had been keeping him out started to crack.___

_It echoed in the deep abyss of his mind, until finally the wall shattered, revealing a lonely Obi-wan, huddled with in it's depths.___

_"Obi-wan....." Zhu managed to croak out.___

_The youth slowly started to look up. "You shouldn't be here....."___

_The Jedi Healer pushed himself off the ground, struggling to get to his feet. Each step seemed harder to take then the last, until he stopped.___

_"Obi-wan I'm here to talk you back. Qui-gon Is waiting for you..." He reached down to grasp the boy's shoulder only to find it to be shrugged away.___

_"Qui-gon will be sad if you don't come back." He pressed further___

_"My Master is dead!" Obi-wan shot a fierce glare at Zhu, but it suddenly softened into a sea of sadness.___

_Zhu crossed his arms the best he could and turned his back to the Padawan.___

_"is that how it's going to be then? Even if Qui-gon was dead...which he is NOT, you're just going to hide, and be a coward..." He tried using a different tactic, using Obi-wans devotion to the Order .___

_There was no answer only silence.___

_"If you want to stay here, that's fine. I thought we were brothers, but if you're just going to give up....I don't want a quitter for a friend...much less a brother." Zhu was trying to talk him out of it quickly, if this wasn't going to work then he would have to try something else. Through the Force he could feel his body weakening, and slowly starting to slip under.___

_"Zhu.....please...don't leave me...not here with it....alone"___

_"With what?" Zhu turned around to see Obi-wan idly tracing designs on the ground.___

_"It...."___

_As if to confirm Obi-wans answer, a snarl slowly rumbled through the empty void. Zhu's body shivered. What ever was out there was so powerful with the dark side, it was sickening.___

_"I can't run from it.....it follows me, it won't stop....the nightmares are real." Obi-wan pulled his legs to him tighter, wrapping his arms around his knees.___

_Zhu gathered his repose for a moment. He was running out of time, and shortly he may even die.___

_"Then fight it. You will not be alone, Master Jinn and I will be by your side. But we can not fight it here." It was harder to hang on, and his form was starting to slowly unravel. "If you are happy here, then stay. But it will keep following you, you must come back and face it. It will never end here.." The Force was starting to slip away, a chill was left where the Force had once been. "It will never end if you stay here......"___

_Zhu's form unraveled like ribbon and disappeared into the void._   


Qui-gon had drifted closer to the bed, awaiting Zhu or Obi-wan to come back. The Doctor was pacing nervously, while Rii remained like a statue leaned against the wall. 

Piercing green eyes slowly opened, but the rest of the Healers body was to tired to move. 

"Qui-gon....I tried...I couldn't stay....any longer.." The whisper broke the utter silence of the world. 

The Jedi Master stared into the deep pits of green. He was afraid to move Zhu, he saw the muscles had torn, bone had broken during the time he was in the trance. "It was the best you could of done. I can ask for no more..." His reply was prompt, and formal. 

"I'm sorry....but...I need to rest." Even before Zhu had spoken the last work, his eyes had closed. Qui-gon placed a hand on Zhu's back, using the Force to check signs. Soft skin brushed against his wrist as he started to help the Doctor and the crew remove Zhu's badly damaged body. 

Startled he pulled away. He looked down, the touch was from Obi-wan's hand. His padawan was moving. 

"Obi-wan?" The boys name came no more then a whisper. He felt warmth over the bond, the prick of light, and then Obi-wan. 

Those youthful blue-grey eyes slowly opened, and his hand grasped at the warmth of his Masters form. 

"Zhu....you're right....I mustn't run away anymore....." The newly awoken youths words spilled from his lips in a slur. 

Perhaps it was a small pin prick of light, perhaps it was just the feeling of warmth that over came him, but Obi-wan knew everything would be alright. He would be able to fight it, and he would win. 

_____________________________________________________________   


(again I am so sorry about just leaving you guys hanging for nearly 6 months. I am really really sorry. But LIke I said I have the next few ending chapters nearly ready. And the end is in sight....and i promise it will be a knock out!)   



End file.
